The invention relates to a media dispenser. More particularly for flowable media, such as liquid, pasty, powdery or gaseous media. For discharge the dispenser may be held single-handed and simultaneously actuated by fingers of the same hand. The dispenser may consist solely of a discharge head or of two units to be actuated manually relative to each other. One of them comprises the discharge head and the other a base body including a pressure chamber, a pump body, a medium reservoir or the like.
To improve discharge, more particularly for an aimed at medium discharge, it is of advantage when the duct exit or medium outlet may be transferred into varying positions or axial orientations with respect the discharge head. For this the medium exit is arranged on a discharge body connected to the base body or head body of the discharge head via a bearing. So its positions relative to the head body can be varied either by detaching and reapplying, by flexing or by guidance thereon. If the discharge body comprises, similar to a tube, an outlet duct in its central axis up to the exit then residual medium can easily flow out also after medium discharge which results in contamination. Also environmental air may easily penetrate the outlet duct resulting in crusting of the residual medium or blockage of the duct. Furthermore, by its central position the outlet duct is bounded over its circumference uniformly dimensionally rigid. Should a blockage occur, it can therefore hardly be made pervious for the medium by resilient deformation of the discharge body.